Dis le moi
by miss hello kitty
Summary: Cinq ans après sa trahison, Sasuke, après avoir assassiné Orochimaru tente de renouer des liens d'amitier avec son ancienne équipe...sasuXsakutrès gros LEMON a venir environ sur trois chapitres donc les mineurs s'il vous plaît veuillez passer votre chemin
1. Chapter 1

Cette nuit là, le ciel était calme et limpide, pas un nuage ne venait masquer la lune, pas un souffle de vent ne venait perturber la forêt endormie...rien, le silence le plus total.

Tout était calme trop peut-être au goût de certains, ce silence oppressant rendait ce lieu bien plus lugubre qu'à l'ordinaire, en effet car derrière chaque arbre, n'importe qui aurait pu s'imaginer se faire trancher la gorge sans aucun ménagement.

Soudain tout se passa très vite : des voix qui résonnaient en échos, des bruits de pas précipités, le sifflement d'une flèche ou d'un shuriken, un hurlement, la craquement d'une branche et un bruit sourd.

Des hommes arrivèrent en courant et s'arrêtèrent devant une masse molle et noire, dans laquelle, un homme aux cheveux argentés, mit un violent coup de pied, à ce choc, un cri de douleur de douleur retentit, puis l'agresseur se pencha vers elle, l'empoigna et la plaqua contre un arbre.

La masse en question se révéla être un jeune homme d'environ dix-huit ans au regard aussi noir que ses cheveux, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il avait été brutalisé, son visage était tuméfié et son épaule transpercée par une flèche le faisait horriblement souffrir.

Il adressa à son agresseur un regard de défi et avec un rire moqueur, il lui dit :

Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour me tuer Kabuto ?...

toujours aussi lâche...tu ne changeras jamais...

Le dénommer Kabuto sortit un kunaï de sa ceinture et le passa doucement sur le visage du jeune homme.

Te tuer ? Ça serait trop facile...il lui adressa un sourire mauvais et tira son arme d'un coup sec, la joue de sa victime se mit à saigner abondamment puis il poursuivit...vois-tu Sasuke, cette forêt regorge de loups affamés...je me sens d'une humeur charitable...

Il le lâcha, puis disparu dans un veloute de fumée, suivi de près par ses compagnons."

Le jeune homme tomba au sol, chaque partie de son corps lui provoquait une douleur atroce, il tendit le bras et attrapa une sorte de baluchon.

Il en extirpa avec toutes les peines du monde ce qui semblait être un boule avec de long fils noirs, il l'a tourna et lui adressa un sourire narquois, puis lui chuchota :

Je…je…je t'ai finalement eut…espèce de….

La douleur et la fatigue eurent raison de lui et il ferma les yeux attendant que la mort vienne le chercher ; la boule roula sur le coter révélant ainsi un visage blafard, figé par la panique ou la peur, ses yeux ambré était en tout points pareil a ceux d'un serpent et sa bouche fine laissait une langue étonnamment longue s'échappée.


	2. Chapter 2

RAMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN !

Un jeune homme blond aux yeux bleus courait comme un dératé et entra dans un établissement qui laissait échapper une délicieuse de cuisine.

Tiens, bonjour Naruto…une jeune femme brune coiffer d'une paire de macarons, l'interpella…nouilles ramen au porc, comme d'habitude, je suppose ?

Bonjour Tenten, oui merci.

Le porteur du démon renard, avait bien changé depuis tout ce temps, il avait pris plusieurs centimètres et s'était étoffer physiquement, cependant son visage gardait toujours cette expression espiègle qui charmait beaucoup de monde.

Elle était loin l'époque où les gens le rejetaient et se méfiaient de lui, aujourd'hui, non seulement il était respecté, mais en plus son rêve était à porter de main.

Elle lui apporta sa commande et tout suite, il plongea ses baguettes et se délecta du contenu de son bol.

Tenten, tu sais quoi ? Quand je serais hokage, la première chose que je ferais : c'est créer la journée des ramens et je nommerais ton père cuisinier officiel de Konoha !

La jeune femme sourit, elle savait à quel point les ramens était importantes pour lui, tout comme le fait d'avoir un jour son visage sculpté sur le mont Hokage auprès des cinq prédécesseurs.

Au fait, Sakura n'est pas avec toi ?

NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOO !

Quand on parle du loup…lui répondit-il en riant.

Une jeune demoiselle a la chevelure rose arriva marchant comme une va-t-en-guerre et se planta devant le jeune shinobi qui renfrognait un fou rire, Tenten, quand a elle regardait la scène avec amusement bien qu'elle n'aille aucune idée de la cause de l'énervement matinal de Sakura.

Tu as perdu quelque chose ? Lui demanda t-il innocemment.

Rends les moi !

De quoi tu parles ?

Naruto Uzumaki ! Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle !

Non pas du tout.

Exaspérée par son attitude Sakura porta un de ses pieds juste sous son nez.

Tu ne trouves pas qu'il manque quelque chose !

Naruto bien décidé a l'ennuyer jusqu'au bout répondit posément en examinant le pied de la jeune kunoïchi.

Heu…un bon déodorant ?

QUOI ! BAKA !

Le plan de Naruto avait excellemment bien marché, mais c'était sans compter la force herculéenne de son amie qui le propulsa de l'autre coté de la rue.

Alors !

Ok ok…t'as gagner….les voilà…

Il sortit de sous sa veste une paire de chaussures rouges qu'elle lui prit vivement des mains.

Merci !

Ils échangèrent un regard, puis éclatèrent de rire.

Pour la peine mon kitsune, tu m'inviteras ce midi.

Quoi ? Tu plaisantes, j'espère ? Ça fait trois jours de suite que tu trouves un prétexte pour que je te paye ton repas, sans compter les 300 Ryos que tu me dois ! Décidément, la vieille a vraiment une mauvaise influence sur toi, il manquerait plus que te mettes à jouer et à boire !

Premièrement, je t'interdis d'appeler Tsunade sama, la « vieille » et deuxièmement, tu es le moins bien placé

pour me faire la morale ! Qui essayes de lire en douce le torchon de ton senseï !

Yo ! Salut les jeunes !

Un home masqué portant son bandeau frontal sur son œil gauche venait d'apparaître et par la même de couper court a leur conversation.

Bonjour, Kakashi senseï, vous prenez le petit déjeuner avec nous…c'est Naruto qui invite dit Sakura avec un sourire narquois à l'adresse du ninja blond.

Désolé, je ne peut pas rester et vous non plus d'ailleurs, hokage sama vous attends dans son bureau de toute urgence, sur ce je vous laisse, mes élèves m'attendent depuis a moins deux bonnes heures.

Et il disparu aussi vite qu'il n'était apparut.

Naruto complètement exciter se mit à hurler.

YES ! Une mission pour le super duo de choc de Konoha ! Ma jolie fleur, je ne payerais pas encore une fois ton repas de ce midi, mais en revanche pour me faire pardonner, j'accepte de te porter jusqu'au bureau de la viei…heu …je veut dire de l'hokage !

ça marche !

Sakura sauta sur le dos de Naruto et adressa un signe de main à Tenten qui le lui rendit.

Prête ?

Quand tu veux.

Alors c'est partiiiiii !

Le jeune ninja se mit à courir comme un fou à travers les rues du village.

ATTENTION DEVANT !DEGAGEZ FAITES PLACE AU FUTUR HOKAGE ET À LA MEILLEURE MEDIC-NIN DE KONOHA !

Le char d'assaut failli entrer en collision avec une vieille dame qui traversait la rue, cette dernière s'époumona en agitant sa canne au dessus de sa tête.

ESPECE D'IDIOT !ATTENDS VOIR UN PEU QUE JE T'ATTRAPES !

L'intéresser tourna la tête vers l'arrière en criant a son interlocutrice

BAH ESSAYEZ DEJA DE NOUS RATTRAPER !

Mais, que font-ils ? Ça fait déjà une heure que j'ai donné le message a Kakashi ! Demanda une femme blonde à la poitrine volumineuse a un homme aux cheveux blancs qui lorgnait discrètement son décolleté, celui-ci lui répondit d'un regard éloquent.

Oui, tu as raison…Kakashi n'est pas réputer pour sa ponctualité…poursuivit-elle...mais, je lui avait quand même stipuler que c'était très impo…

KYYYYYAAAAAA ! NARUTOOOOO STOOOOP !

Trop tard le mal était fait ! Sakura exécuta un joli vol plané et atterri dans les bras l'homme aux cheveux blancs.


	3. Chapter 3

Merci pour vos commentaires :

harry jedusor "Vraiment bien cette fic !  
Je n'ai qu'une phrasea dire: CONTINUES! Surtout que c'est un SasuSaku qui fait partie de mes 4 couples préfèrés !  
Et puis j'aime bien quand Sasuke il est pas trop con et qu'il revientà Konoha!

merci beaucoup, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant

aude : "jatten la suite jme demande se qui va se passer exactement "

Bah la voilà! t'auras pas trop attendre trop longtemps etpour ce qui est des évènement a venir, tu as découvert le préambule, mais, cette fois, ont entrent de plein pieds dans l'histoire! j'espère que ça te plaira

maintenant assez bavarder place à la suite :

* * *

KYYYYYAAAAAA ! NARUTOOOOO STOOOOP ! 

Trop tard le mal était fait ! Sakura exécuta un joli vol plané et atterri dans les bras l'homme aux cheveux blancs.

Ha ! Quand je dis qu'elle me tombe toutes dans les bras, ce ne sont pas des bêtises.

Merci Jiraiya sama ! Naruto, ça va toi ? Lui demanda t'elle en se tournant vers lui, selon toutes vraisemblances, tout allait bien pour lui, puisqu'il avait désormais, la tête entre deux grosses choses molles et chaudes.

A le vue de cette situation, Jiraiya posa Sakura a terre et sortit en vitesse son calepin de la poche de son veston prêt a prendre des notes en vue du prochain tome de

« Icha icha paradise » sous l'œil accusateur de Tsunade qui lui envoya Naruto en pleine figure.

Ero sannin, vous auriez du être un peu plus discret.

Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler ainsi, rétorqua Jiraiya en mettant un coup de poing sur la tête de son élève.

Sakura aida son professeur à se relever et celle-ci les invita à la suivre jusqu'à son bureau.

Bien asseyez vous, je vous prie, j'ai une nouvelle de la plus haute importance à vous apprendre.

Elle prit place, se servi un verre de saké et se mit a tousser bruyamment.

Tsunade sama, vous allez bien ? demanda Sakura inquiète

Très bien merci, donc comme je vous le disait, j'ai une importante nouvelle a vous annoncer. Très tôt dans la matinée, Kiba Inuzuka est partit en promenade dans la forêt en compagnie de son chien Akamaru…

Elle s'arrêta un instant, pris d'une nouvelle crise de toux et Naruto prit la parole

Et c'est pour ça que j'ai laissé mes ramens ! Pour apprendre que Kiba part se promener dans la forêt avec son stupide clebs!

Naruto ! Avant de prendre la parole, tu devrais me laisser finir ! Pendant cette promenade, Akamaru a fait une étrange découverte…elle leur adressa un regard grave et poursuivit…il a trouver Sasuke inconscient avec en sa possession la tête d'Orochimaru, d'après ce que l'on a pus constater, il a été battu a mort…

Qu…quooiiiiii ? Balbutia Naruto…Où est-il !

Tsunade jeta un regard a une Sakura visiblement choquée de cette nouvelle et reporta son attention au ninja blond.

Pour le moment, il a été placé dans un quartier de haute surveillance à la prison du village, la meilleure équipe médicale tente de le remettre un minimum sur pied pour demain matin.

Demain matin ? Questionna Naruto

Oui, et c'est justement la raison principale de cette entrevue. Je veux vous voir tout les deux, demain à 8h00 précise à la salle du conseil, une réunion se tiendra pendant la quelle Sasuke pourra expliquer les raisons de tout ceci et par la même occasion nous pourrons discuter de son éventuelle réintégration.

Sakura se leva brusquement en faisant basculer sa chaise en arrière.

Quoi ! Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça! En ce qui me concerne, il est hors de question de le laisser réintégré Konoha ! Maintenant, que vous avez mon opinion, ne comptez pas sur moi venir a cette réunion ! Je ne veux pas le voir ! Et pourquoi attendre demain !

Malheureusement Sakura, tu n'as pas le choix, de plus, je ne peux pas prendre cette décision seule, il me faut entendre l'avis de tous et surtout celui de Gaara.

Gaara ?

Ce là me semble pourtant logique Naruto, Suna no kuni est notre pays allié et Gaara son kazekage, en tant que tel, nous ne pouvons pas nous passer de son avis, cela reviendrait à dire que nous rompons nos accords de paix.

Sakura fulminait dans son coin. Comment, celle qui lui disait toujours qu'elle était la fille qu'elle aurait aimer avoir, puisse t-elle avoir a l'égard de ses sentiments, si peu de considération ?

Bien maintenant que tout est dit, vous pouvez disposer !

Ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la sortie.

Naruto, une dernière chose, Gaara arrivera avec Kankuro et Temari demain matin, je compte sur toi pour les accueillir comme il se doit.

Heu….oui, vous avez ma parole.

Ils descendirent l'escalier et arrivèrent dehors, quand le jeune homme s'arrêta net.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Elle me laisse une tache de hokage, elle a un problème !...Tu as vu sa tête ? On dirait ce pauvre Ayate avec une perruque blonde et une énorme paire de…son regard se perdit dans le vague en repensant a l'incident survenu un peu plus tôt.

NARUTO !

Heu…enfin, je veux avec une perruque et…heu…une énorme paire de couette…

Son interlocutrice esquissa un sourire et lui répondit.

C'est évident qu'elle a un problème et pas que physique si tu veux mon avis…il faut vraiment être malade pour tenter de sauver ce traître !

Ce traître ? Sakura, tu exagères, je…

C'est moi qui exagère ! Tu as perdu la raison ou quoi ! Il a failli te tuer !

Failli, c'est exactement le mot qui convient !

Donc, tu es de son coté !

Je ne prends pas son parti, je dis juste qu'il faut lui laisser une chance…

Une chance de quoi ! De tous nous tuer ! Tu m'excuses, mais on m'attend à l'hôpital !

Il la regarda partir à grand pas, il était peiné, ils ne s'étaient jamais disputés auparavant. Bien sur, ils leurs arrivaient de ne pas s'entendre sur certains choses, mais jamais a ce point, en général, leurs petites querelles

habituelles étaient plus de l'ordre des chamailleries d'enfants.

* * *

Voilà sasuke de retour, je vous laisse réflèchir à la suite des évènements et je vous dit a dans deux jours! (mercredi) 


	4. Chapter 4

kikoo tout le monde allez on est partis pour le chapitre 4 GO GO GO GO!

Vous allez découvrir les prémismes des "retrouvailles"!

encor merci pour vos rewiews! BISOUS!

Il la regarda partir à grand pas, il était peiné, ils ne s'étaient jamais disputés auparavant. Bien sur, ils leurs arrivaient de ne pas s'entendre sur certains choses, mais jamais a ce point, en général, leurs petites querelles habituelles étaient plus de l'ordre des chamailleries d'enfants.

Naruto s'en voulait, il savait plus que quiconque, combien la trahison de Sasuke avait été pénible pour son amie, lors d'une attaque d'Oto no kuni, Sakura avait perdu ses parents, l'un des sbires d'Orochimaru les avait assassiner sous ses propres yeux, ce jour là Sasuke était également présent et n'avait rien fait pour empêcher cet acte.

Depuis ce jour, la jeune femme était venue habiter avec Naruto, elle ne pouvait plus supporter de vivre dans cette maison avec la présence quasi fantomatique de ses parents.

La journée fut pénible pour l'un comme pour l'autre, le jeune shinobi ne cessait de penser à Sasuke et de se répéter des excuses pour son amie, pendant ce temps ses élèves de l'académie se montrait pour le moins dissipés, quand a Sakura, elle faisait payer le prix de sa mauvaise humeur aux patients et a ses collègues et prit grand soin d'éviter son ami pour le repas du midi.

Le soir venu, ils avaient regagner leur maison, pendant toute la soirée Naruto tenta de parler a son amie, mais celle-ci, feignait un soudaine fatigue, ainsi donc elle regagna sa chambre sans lui souhaiter une bonne nuit.

Le jeune homme a cette réaction, comprit qu'elle lui en voulait vraiment et regagna donc lui aussi sa chambre. Peut-être avait-elle besoin de solitude, afin de réfléchir a demain ?

Il se déshabilla et passa un pantalon de pyjama, un pantalon, c'est tout ce qui composait ses tenues pour dormir puisque Sakura, lui piquait très souvent le haut…les tenues féminine l'incommodait.

Le sommeil l'emporta petit à petit et bientôt il vit une jeune femme brune au regard d'un blanc immaculé arrivé de nul part, la prit dans se bras et approcha ses lèvres des siennes… « Naruto » « Naruto »…

Naruto !

La mystérieuse jeune femme venait de disparaître et avait laisser place a jeune demoiselle en pleure.

Sakura ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a ?

Je suis désolée pour aujourd'hui…je…je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit…je ne voulait pas…

Il s'approcha d'elle et lui sécha ses larmes.

Non, c'est moi qui suis désolé, je sais ce que son retour veut dire pour toi.

Oui, mais j'ai l'impression que…que…

Ecoutes moi, quoi qu'il arrive, je ne le laisserais pas s'approcher de toi et même s'il devait réintégrer notre équipe, je peux t'affirmer que ça ne changerait rien, l'équipe 7, c'est toi et moi et personne d'autre…je t'aime, ma jolie fleur.

Je t'aime aussi, mon kitsune

Ils se sourirent puis se serrèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Naruto ?

Oui ?

Je peut dormir avec toi ?

Bien sur…allez viens…

Ils s'allongèrent sereinement l'un a coter de l'autre, lui aimait ce genre de faveur et elle qu'il y réponde.

Naruto, que crois-tu qu'il se passera demain ? Tu crois qu'ils le laisseront revenir ?

Je ne peux pas te dire, mais tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il lui faudra les meilleurs arguments pour les convaincre, peu de gens sont près a lui pardonner sa trahison, enfin j'en sais rien…

Sakura se blotti contre lui et fini par s'endormir dans ses bras ; Naruto de son coté ferma les yeux en espérant retrouver la jeune fille de son rêve.

Le lendemain, Naruto s'était levé très tôt, enfin pour dire la vérité, il avait surtout passé une bonne partie de la nuit à regarder le plafond et à réconforter Sakura qui avait eut un sommeil très agité.

Au fond de lui, il lui en voulait un peu car cette situation l'avait empêcher de revoir parfaitement la jeune femme de son rêve, il n'avait peut que l'apercevoir de temps a autre au gré des quelques minutes de sommeil qu'il avait pus piocher par ci par là.

Il déjeuna et se prépara en vitesse ; il rentra dans la chambre et réveilla son amie.

Sakura…réveilles toi, il est 7h00….

Soudain, la jeune femme bien que toujours endormit, le saisit par le cou et murmura « Sasuke…tu… »

Il se dégagea de son emprise et mit à réfléchir très vite.

« Elle l'aime encore ! »

A cette pensée, le jeune shinobi fut pris d'un sentiment de panique : son amie allait de nouveau souffrir !

Il tenta de se rassurer du mieux qu'il pouvait… « Non ! Impossible ! Elle m'a pour ainsi dire étrangler »…mais, cette nouvelle perspective ne valait pas mieux à son goût, il prit alors une profonde inspiration et la secoua.

Sakura, réveilles-toi !

Naruto ?…prononça t-elle d'une voix pâteuse.

Bonjour, il est 7h05, allez, debout ! Je te laisse te préparer et je passe te rechercher vers 7h45.

A quelle heure as-tu rendez vous avec Gaara ?

Dans vingt minutes.

Elle sauta du lit, attrapa ses affaires et se dirigea vers la salle de bain en lui disant :

Attends moi, promis, je suis prête dans 10 minutes !

Et ton petit déjeuner ?

Je mangerait peut-être mieux ce midi, de toutes façons, je n'ai pas vraiment faim.

Vingt minutes plus tard comme convenu, ils arrivèrent devant les grandes portes de Konoha qui s'ouvrirent pour laisser entrer une très belle jeune femme blonde d'environ vingt ans qui possédait le plus gros éventail que l'on puisses imaginer, un garçon blond, un peu plus âgé qui transportait sur son dos une sorte de gros baluchon et un jeune homme roux de l'âge de Naruto, qui portait la tenue du kazekage de Suna no Kuni et qui gardait jalousement une grosse gourde rempli de sable, cette dernière, lui assurait en permanence la meilleure des protections.

Ses yeux verts portaient les stigmates d'une malédiction, si d'aventure, il s'endormait, le démon qui sommeillait en lui prendrait le dessus, cette malédiction lui avait valu un passé similaire a celui de Naruto, celui-ci, lui avait appris la signification du tatouage qu'il portait sur son front : le kanji du mot « amour ».

Ils se saluèrent comme de vieux amis, discutèrent de tout et de rien, oubliant le titre de chacun et prirent la direction de la salle du conseil, sur le chemin Sakura agrippa le bras de son ami, à mesure qu'il se rapprochait le jeune homme sentait sa main cyanoser.


	5. Chapter 5

merci pour vos rewiews, bon dieu que ça fait bien plaisir!

Dans ce chapitre vous découvrirez, les évènements postèrieurs à l'histoire et qui j'espère, vous aideront a comprendre la suite prie pour que ses explications soient bien claires

sinon que dire si ce n'est que je m'excuses de ne pas avoir signaler avant la présence de léger spoils, m'enfin bon c'est pas trop grave dans la mesure du fait que ce sont ceux que l'on retrouvent généralement dans les fics...vous me pardonnez? non! z'êtes michant! TT

Bon assez de blabla, c'est pas tout ça, mais faut que je me grouille de poster ce chapitre si je veux aller me baigner lol

êtes-vous prêt pour un première confrontation? oui! alors c'est partiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit...hey! mais pas si vite, attendez moiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

* * *

Ils se saluèrent comme de vieux amis, discutèrent de tout et de rien, oubliant le titre de chacun et prirent la direction de la salle du conseil, sur le chemin Sakura agrippa le bras de son ami, à mesure qu'il se rapprochait le jeune homme sentait sa main cyanoser.

Naruto senti son cœur faire un saut périlleux, quand il vit au milieu de la foule, la mystérieuse jeune femme de ses rêves, elle était là comme a son habitude dans l'ombre de son cousin Neji qui en ce qui le concernait, semblait

dévorer des yeux la rivale et ancienne amie de Sakura, Ino Yamanaka, cette dernière entretenait une conversation animée avec Kiba Inuzuka.

Tsunade salua Gaara et invita tout le monde à entrer, la réunion allait pouvoir commencer.

Ils prirent place, Sakura était de plus en plus nerveuse, elle saisi le pendentif représentant le symbole de Konoha que Naruto lui avait offert pour son dernier anniversaire et le fit bouger de gauche a droite sur sa chaînette, en voyant cela son ami lui attrapa les mains.

Détends toi, ça va aller…

Il l'a prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa dans le cou, à la vue de cette scène Hinata Hyuuga baissa la tête.

Tu te rappelles de ce que je t'ai dit hier soir ? C'est toi et moi et personne d'autres, tu t'en souviens ?

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête et répondit a son étreinte soudain, elle laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise…Il était là !

Naruto se retourna et eut un choc en le voyant, tout comme lui il avait beaucoup grandi et avait gagner en muscle, ses cheveux d'un noir de jais était les mêmes et sous ses diverses contusions se dissimulait une grande beauté, mais ce qui frappa le plus le porteur du démon renard, c'était son regard vide de tous sentiments.

De ce regard, il balaya l'assistance et le posa sur eux, ce qui eut pour effet de mettre Sakura encore plus mal à l'aise.

Bien puisque nous sommes tous là, nous allons pouvoir commencer…annonça la 5ème…Sasuke, nous allons t'écouter et ensuite nous délibèrerons. Tu as la parole.

Il baissa la tête et prit un air blasé, comme si plus rien ne comptait pour lui.

J'ai tuer Orochimaru, il y a environ cinq jours…sa voix était rauque et semblable a son regard….Kabuto et les autres m'ont poursuivi sans relâche pendant trois jours et ont fini par m'accorder leur clémence en m'abandonnant aux loups….tsss, les imbéciles…le seul « loup » que j'ai rencontrer, c'était Akamaru…il leva les yeux vers un jeune homme aux cheveux ébouriffés…merci Kiba…

Pourquoi, avoir tuer Orochimaru ? Questionna Gaara

Je ne voulais pas lui servir de réceptacle…tout ce qui m'intéressait, c'était la puissance qu'il pouvait m'offrir, afin de tuer mon frère…mais, il est mort, il y a deux semaines, donc, la puissance d'Orochimaru ne voulait plus rien dire pour moi…quand j'ai appris la nouvelle, je me suis rappeler des paroles de quelqu'un... « On ne peut pas vivre pour la vengeance uniquement, sinon, on ne peut pas connaître le bonheur »…A cet instant, Sakura resserra sa main sur celle de Naruto, il s'était souvenu de ses paroles.

Cette personne avait raison…poursuivi t-il…la mort de mon frère ne m'a rien apporter et l'honneur de ma famille, n'est pas plus rétabli que si c'était moi qui l'avait fait…voilà tout est dit…

Tsunade se leva et se mit à tousser fortement dans son mouchoir, sous l'œil inquiet de Jiraiya en réponse, elle lui envoya un regard exaspérer et rangea en vitesse son mouchoir dans sa poche, puis, elle s'adressa a deux anbus.

Nous allons délibérer, raccompagnez le à sa cellule et surveillez le de près.

Les deux shinobis s'exécutèrent et Naruto lança à Sasuke un regard compatissant, la porte se referma sur l'avenir encore incertain du jeune Uchiwa.

Bien, nous allons d'abord commencez par un vote sur le vif, ensuite nous débattrons sur nos points de vue et nous revoterons….espérons que ça ne soit pas trop long…

Le premier vote tranchât en deux parties plus ou moins égales les membres du conseil, deux parties dans les quelles Sakura et Naruto s'affrontaient.

Nous ne pouvons pas permettre son retour, pas après ce qu'il a fait ! Annonça catégoriquement Gaï, un homme avec une coupe au bol complètement ringarde et d'épais sourcils.

J'approuve maître Gai, dirent aussitôt Sakura et Rock Lee, le sosie en plus jeune du maître.

Vous ne pouvez pas le blâmer pour ça, ce n'était qu'un enfant, un enfant sur lequel il aurait fallut veiller un peu plus ! Auriez-vous oubliez ce par quoi il est passé ! Rétorqua Kurenaï, une femme brune aux yeux rouge

Nous ne sommes pas ici pour faire le procès d'Itachi Uchiwa, mais celui de Sasuke ! Trancha d'un ton très calme Shino Aburame, un jeune homme brun et dont le regard était dissimuler derrière une paire de lunettes noires.

Et vous oubliez un détail, très important ! Surenchérit Anko, une femme aux allures de garçon manqué, elle avait les bras croisés et était assise de façon peu conventionnelle pour une femme…la marque d'Orochimaru, vous pensez peut-être que c'est si facile d'y résister !

La marque ? Impossible de la mettre en cause, je l'avait scellé et lui avait parfaitement expliquer que le sceau se briserait s'il faisait appel aux pouvoirs d'Orochimaru ! Il ne m'a pas écouté, tout ce qu'il l'intéressait c'était sa vengeance ! Rétorqua Kakashi

Justement ! Riposta Asuma un homme brun et barbu avec un cigarette entre les doits…Kurenaï a raison si nous avions fait plus attention a lui, nous…

Nous l'avons entouré ! Coupa Kakashi, seulement il a toujours préférer être seul ! On ne peut pas se permettre de la réintégrer, il est dangereux ! Naruto en est la preuve vivante !

Avec tout le respect que je vous doit Kakashi senseï, ce n'est pas exactement la vérité, certes il a tenté de me tuer, mais il ne l'a pas fait, alors qu'il en était au deuxième stade du sceau maudit…de plus vous tous, vous vous permettez de juger les circonstances de son acte…dois je vous rappelez, qu'il a été le témoin indirect du massacre de sa famille par son propre frère ? Dois je vous rappelez également, que personne ne lui a tendu la main au moment où il en avait le plus besoin et que pendant cinq ans il a vécu seul en ruminant les paroles de son frère ?

Vivre seul et loin du regard des autres, c'est déjà très dur, je sais de quoi je parle mais, ça doit être pire quand on a connu, la vie avec une famille aimante…ne jugez pas ce que vous ne pouvez pas comprendre…

La plaidoirie de Naruto eut l'effet d'une décharge électrique sur certaines personnes, mais d'autres avaient toujours un avis bien arrêter sur la question.

Les échanges d'opinion reprirent bon train et au bout de trois heures de débat acharner, le deuxième vote fut effectué et l'on fit revenir Sasuke.

Tsunade interrogea Gaara du regard et celui-ci prit la parole.

Sasuke Uchiwa ! Nous avons pris en considération l'avis de tous et nous en sommes arrivé à la conclusion suivante : tu sera condamnés….

* * *

MWHAHAHAHAHA! c'est fou ce que j'aime couper a un moment pareil! kitty, sadique et fière de l'être lol

Alors, selon vous que va t-il arriver a Sasuke? si vous voulez qu'il soit condamné a :

mort, tapez 1

vouez un culte à la mémoire de son frère (kyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaa! Itachiiiiii!...heu...désolée, c'est sortit tout seul "), tapez 2

servir de cobaye dans les recherches de Jiraiya, tapez 3...si ce vote est retenu, je veux bien faire le cobaye moi aussi!

SASUKE-KUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNN ZE T'AIMEUUUUUUUUUUU!...mais oui, Itachi toi aussi je t'aime, toi aussi Neji, toi aussi Naruto, puis aussi Kiba, shika, kakashi, Iruka, Genma, Shino, Jiraiya (faut pas le crier trop fort, je veux pas que l'ero sannin soit au courant)

Jiraiya : trop tard ma jolie, je t'ai entendu! )

Kitty : au secours! TT


	6. Chapter 6

kikoo fidèles lecteurs, alors vous avez deviner de cequ'il allait advenir de ce cher Sasuke...non désolée Ero-sennin, Sasuke ne servira pas de cobaye!

bon alors dans ce chapitre vous allez découvrir le verdict du conseil et surtout la première véritable confrontation entre Sakura et Sasuke, je n'en dit pas plus, je vous laisse déguster lol

biz et merci pour vos rewiews

* * *

Sasuke Uchiwa ! Nous avons pris en considération l'avis de tous et nous en sommes arrivé à la conclusion suivante : tu sera condamnés….

Condamné à mort, oui je sais…pensa aussitôt l'accusé

…a un an de mise à l'épreuve !

Mise à l'épreuve ? Le coupa t-il

Gaara lui jeta un regard froid et indigné, puis Tsunade continua.

Parfaitement ! Pendant toute une année, tu n'auras pas le droit de sortir du village, tu seras sous la garde permanente de deux anbus, les armes de bases te de interdites ainsi que l'utilisation du sharingan et des jutsus puissant comme le chidori ou le katon.

De plus tu devras te contenter des missions de rang D qui ne peuvent être effectuer a l'intérieur du village, autrement dit des tâches sans intérêt pour un ninja de ton niveau…elle prit une feuille et lit a haute voix …il te faudra aider Mr Ichiraku a nettoyer son restaurant tout les soirs, aider Mme Yamanaka a ramasser des fleurs deux fois la semaine, s'occuper des huit chien ninja de Kakashi et en particulier Pakkun qui est apparemment mal en point ces temps ci, aider au nettoyage des chambres de l'hôpital et pour finir…l'amusement dont Tsunade avait fait preuve en énumérant, ces tâches pour le moins dévalorisante pour le jeune Uchiwa, retomba comme un soufflet et cette fois ci, sa voix laissait nettement transparaître de l'agacement…aider Naruto se faire obéir de ses élèves…en plus de ces conditions saches, que tu ne seras pas autoriser a sortir de chez toi après 20H30, couvre-feu oblige.

Tsunade fut prise d'une nouvelle crise de toux et Gaara repris la parole.

Une seconde réunion aura lieu dans six mois pour faire le point et s'il en ressort que tu ne peux pas te réintégrer, nous reviendrons donc à la solution première, à savoir ta

mise a mort…l'exil te sera refuser, car le conseil de mon village ainsi que celui de Konoha ne veulent pas voir quelqu'un comme toi intégrer l'akatsuki

.Je précise également, que tous les habitants de Konoha qui t'auront engagé seront tenus de faire un rapport complet à l'hokage et aussi qu'au moindre faux pas la décision de ce conseil sera définitivement rompue.

Est-ce bien clair Sasuke ? demanda Tsunade

Oui, hokage sama

Très bien, pour commencer tu seras à l'hôpital pendant environ un mois, tu es encore gravement blesser, mais ne t'inquiète pas tu aura du travail a faire, les archives de Suna no Kuni ont grand besoin d'être mise a jour et d'après son kazekage ce n'est pas une mince affaire.

Merci hokage sama

Ne me remercies pas, remercies plutôt ton futur Hokage, il a réussi a trouver les mots justes pour faire penche la balance en ta faveur…

Sasuke tourna instinctivement la tête vers Naruto qui lui fit un clin d'œil et remarqua que Sakura n'était plus là.

Très bien, reprit-elle, la réunion est terminée, ce n'est pas trop tôt …elle poussa un long soupir et s'adressa au deux anbus...accompagnez le à l'hôpital.

Sasuke était dans sa chambre d'hôpital et regardait par la fenêtre un cerisier, celui-ci avait captivé son attention à cause de sa particularité, en effet, il ne lui restait plus qu'une seule et unique fleur, alors que tout les autres avait déjà perdu leurs attraits depuis déjà trois semaines, trois semaines qu'il avait réintégrer Konoha, trois semaines qu'il se débattait avec les archives de Suna no Kuni, trois semaines qu'il recevait la visite de Naruto et trois semaines qu'il espérait enfin lui parler, mais a chaque fois, c'était comme si il parlait au mur.

Soudain, il fut tiré de ses réflexions, par le bruit de la porte de sa chambre, il se retourna et la vit entrer.

Elle portait une longue jupe rouge et blanche fendu jusqu'en haut de la taille qui laissait entrevoir au gré de ses pas le galbe parfait de ses jambes et un cache-cœur assorti qui s'attachait tour autour de sa taille, comme la 5ème, elle détestait porter l'une de ces ridicules tenues réglementaire de l'établissement.

Ses cheveux d'une couleur étrange, étaient coiffés par deux baguettes vertes au motif de feuille en un chignon qui avait souffert d'une dure journée de travail, quelques mèches encadraient son visage au front toujours aussi large et qui camouflaient parfois une jolie paire d'yeux verts.

Tsunade sama m'envoie changer tes pansements. Annonça t-elle froidement

Il ne dit rien et ôta son tee-shirt, dévoilant son torse agréablement musclé.

Sakura s'approcha de lui et commença a retirer les bandages qui entouraient son épaule, il frissonnait a chaque geste de le jeune femme pourtant ceux-ci n'avaient rien de vraiment doux, au contraire et pour dire la vérité, Sakura se serait fait réprimander par tsunade-sama pour la qualité des soins qu'elles apportait en ce moment même.

Une fois son travail achever, elle prit la direction de la sortie, quand...

Sakura, je...j'aimerait te parler un instant...Sasuke venait de rompre le silence.

Me parler! Répliqua t-elle sur un ton sarcastique...c'est nouveau! Depuis quand Sasuke Uchiwa parle!

Naruto m'a dit que tu avais voter contre ma réintégration...c'est vrai?

De quoi?...je n'en revient pas...

Je me disait aussi que...

Comment oses-tu mettre la parole de Naruto en doute!...le coupa t-elle...c'est un homme digne de confiance lui! Oui, j'ai voté contre ton retour et crois moi que si ça ne dépendait que de moi, d'une part tu ne serais pas ici et d'autre part je me serais arrangé pour te faire payer tout le mal que tu as fait!

Le bagne ou...la mort...ce dernier mot avait du mal a sortir, il ne pouvait pas croire que Sakura puisse ordonner sa mort.

Le bagne ou la mort!...pffff...tu rêves Uchiwa...

Elle l'avait appeler par son nom et il en fut choquer, lui qui avait pris l'habitude de l'entendre l'appeler "Sasuke kun".

En quoi extraire des cailloux d'une mine ou te tuer pourrait te faire payer ce que tu nous a fait?...repris t-elle...dois-je te rappeler ta traîtrise! Dois-je te rappeler que par ta faute Konoha a été littéralement détruit! Dois-je te rappeler que par ta faute des gens sont morts! A commencer par Chôji Akimichi, qui n'a pas hésité à se sacrifier sa propre vie pour ta misérable existence et ton pitoyable désir de vengeance!

Elle lui avait dit tout ça de façon très calme en le toisant du regard. Ce regard vert, n'avait aujourd'hui plus rien de doux et d'attendrissant à son égard, non! Il était dur, cruel et froid!

Si j'étais à la place de Tsunade sama, je n'aurais eut aucune pitié pour toi ! J'aurais ordonné la « loi du silence », tu connais ! L'exil dans ton propre village, c'est pire que toutes les souffrances physiques, aux yeux des autres tu n'existes même pas !

Je sais tout ça, pendant cinq ans j'ai eut le temps de comprendre ce tu entendais par « c'est comme ci, j'étais seule au monde », je ne veut plus être seul…

Alors c'est pour ça que tu es revenu !

Oui, je besoin de me sentir entourer, j'ai besoins de mes…il déglutit difficilement avait-il le droit de dire ça ?...de mes amis et surtout j'ai besoin…de…de toi…

Sakura fut surprise par la déclaration du jeune Uchiwa, elle prit une profonde inspiration et plus déterminer que jamais a ne pas le laisser croire qu'elle était toujours aussi faible, elle rétorqua

Mais, qu'est-ce que tu croyais ! Que tu pourrais revenir comme si de rien n'était et que je tomberait dans les bras !

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux et tenta de lui prendre la main.

Ne me touches pas !...Elle leva la main, prête a le frapper, mais se ravisa et se contenta simplement de lui jeter un regard assassin…Tu me dégoûtes !

Elle tourna les talons, mais au moment où sa main toucha la poigner de la porte, elle fut enlacée par deux bras puissants.

Ne me laisses pas….je t'en supplie, reste avec moi….lui chuchota t-il

Elle voulait partir, mais rien n'y faisait, elle était prisonnière, incapable de faire le moindre geste ; c'était une impression étrange, elle voulait partir mais son corps n'obéissait pas, pourtant, elle savait pertinemment qu'elle devait fuir le plus loin possible de lui !

Laisses moi tranquille….lâches moi…

Sakura, je sais tout le mal que je t'ai fait….je ne demande pas ton pardon…je veux simplement….

TAIS -TOI !

La jeune femme ne voulait pas entendre ces mots, non ! Il ne fallait surtout pas les entendre, ainsi donc elle s'engagea dans un duel sans merci contre son cœur, ce cœur qui continuait malgré tout de battre pour le jeune Uchiwa.

Toutes ces années loin de toi ont été pire que tout pour moi…

Tais-toi !

tu m'as tellement manqué….

Tais-toi, je te dit…

Je n'ai jamais cesser de penser a toi…

Le duel devenait de plus en plus difficile pour la jeune kunoïchi et dans un dernier effort, elle laissa échapper dans un souffle :

Je ne t'aime plus…

* * *

Kitty : Houlà, alors Sasuke? quel effet ça fit de se faire jeter? hihi

Sasuke : ...OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNN SAKURAAAAAAAAAA POURQUOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Sakura : c'est bien fait!

Sasuke s'aggripant aux jambes de Sakura : je t'en prie Sakura me laisses paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas!

Sakura : HEY! LACHES MOI TOUT LE MONDES NOUS REGARDES!

Kitty : Bah c'est pas gagner...bon mes petits lecteurs, dans le prochain chapitre...bah heu...SURPRISE! bisous a Mardi!


	7. Chapter 7

Kitty : alors Sasuke, comment sens-tu la suite des évènements?

Sasuke : ... --

Kitty : et toi Sakura ?

Sakura : j'étrangle, j'écorche, je lui arrache les entrailles, je lui fait bouffer ses BIIIIIIP, je lui arrache les vertèbres pour m'en faire un collier et finalement, je le tue!

Kitty : houlaaaa! cool Saku, coool respire! Naruto?

Naruto (la bouche pleine de ramens) : mouarch...je chais po...ché toi qui écrit...slurp!

D'accord merci, pour vos commentaires...heureusement que mes fidèles lecteurs sont là!

bon mes p'tits lecteurs, je vous ait promis un surprise bah la voilà, j'espère qu'elle vous plaîra

* * *

Le duel devenait de plus en plus difficile pour la jeune kunoïchi et dans un dernier effort, elle laissa échapper dans un souffle : 

Je ne t'aime plus…

Sasuke relâcha son emprise, était-ce possible ? Sakura ne l'aimait plus, sa Sakura ? Non il y avait forcément une erreur quelque part, tout cela sonnait faux ! Elle se retourna vers lui, prit une profonde inspiration et tout en évitant son regard, elle poursuivit d'une voie étrangler.

C'est fini ce temps là Sasuke, je me suis guérit de toi, la gamine qui t'adulait est morte…c'est toi-même qui l'a tuer…

Elle tenta tant bien que mal d'étouffer un sanglot, mais des larmes vinrent la trahir. A la vue de celle-ci Sasuke, s'approcha d'elle d'un pas hésitant et lui releva la tête.

Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que tu partes !….pourquoi a-t-il fallut que tu me laisses seule !

Je suis désolé, je…je…je ne sait même plus ce qui m'a pousser a le rejoindre…

Il prit son visage entre ses mains et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

Dis le moi….dis le moi Sakura….dis moi que tu 'aimes encore…dis le moi…je t'en supplies dis le moi…

Le noir et le vert de leurs yeux ne se mélangèrent étrangement et à cet instant aucun membre du prestigieux clan Hyuuga, n'aurait pus mieux que Sasuke lire en Sakura.

Leur front a présent se touchait et chacun pouvait sentir le souffle de l'autre, le cœur de la jeune femme se mit à battre de plus en plus fort.

Sasuke vit très nettement chaque détail de son visage, les séquelles de ses pleurs dans ses yeux, cette toute petite cicatrice sur son nez, ces lèvres sur lesquelles il n'avait pas vu un seul vrai sourire depuis son retour, il les voulait, il voulait les posséder !

Il rapprocha son visage et elle se mit à trembler

Sasuke, je…

Mais elle ne puit finir sa phrase, l'héritier du sharingan venait de lui offrir son premier baiser.

Quand ce savoureux instant pris fin, Sakura n'osait pas rouvrir les yeux, pire, elle était au bord de l'évanouissement. Elle avait tellement rêver de ce moment, des ces mots, de ces gestes, qu'elle pensait une fois de plus que son imagination lui jouait des tours.

Sasuke se rendit compte de son état et lui chuchota

Tu m'aimes donc à ce point ?

Pour toute réponse, elle l'enlaça et se lova contre lui la tête au creux de son épaule, elle passa sa main dans la chevelure ébène du jeune shinobi et l'embrassa dans le cou.

A cet instant précis, c'est lui, l'inébranlable descendant du clan Uchiwa qui se mit a frissonner, surprise Sakura se recula un peu et lui adressa un sourire radieux, elle avait désormais surmonter son état de rêverie et osa même lui offrir en retour le plus doux des baisers, lui de son coter ne se fit pas prier pour y répondre.

Il écarta légèrement ses lèvres et la jeune kunoïchi sentit une chose molle et humide quémander l'entrée de sa propre bouche a qui elle céda volontiers.

Ce baiser plus passionner entraîna avec lui une violente étreinte des deux amants, cela faisait cinq ans qu'ils contenaient leur amour et leur désir.

Sakura chercha a tâtons le verrou de la porte qui leur assurerait ainsi une parfaite intimité, ce geste n'échappa pas à la vigilance de Sasuke qui avait abandonner les lèvres de la jeune femme, afin de se concentrer sur sa nuque.

Il passa ses mains dans son dos et entreprit de dénouer le nœud de son cache-cœur qui laissait apparaître un superbe décolleté a qui peu d'hommes restait indiffèrent.

Jiraiya celui que Naruto surnommait « ero sannin », avait lui-même déjà dit à Sakura, qu'elle pouvait compter sur lui si jamais elle se lassait d'être seule, ce jour là, grâce a Tsunade, le cheval fou de Konoha eut seulement le droit d'embrasser un mur.

Ce vêtement a présent retirer, ils étaient a armes égales, enfin presque, Sasuke se retrouva confronter a un problème de taille, sans doute la mission la plus ardue qu'il n'eut jamais a exécuter : comment libérer les deux formes généreuses prisonnière de ce qu'il jugeait comme étant le ravisseur de son plaisir ?

En bon ninja, il accepta la mission et passa a l'action, hélas son adversaire se révéla beaucoup plus coriace qu'il ne le paraissait et notre shinobi du redoubler d'effort et au bout de cinq minutes de combat acharner sous les gloussements de sa chère et tendre, la mission fut couronner de succès et le ravisseur fut mis hors de combat !

Il se pencha pour rassurer les deux victimes de cet odieux kidnapping en les embrassant, le souffle de Sakura s'accentua et ses mains se perdirent dans les cheveux de l'auteur de ce plaisir nouveau.

Ce dernier sentit la jambe de sa partenaire remonter contre lui et il pus a loisirs lui administré de douce caresses qui ne tardèrent par a devenir de plus en plus intenses au fur et a mesure qu'il remontait sur sa hanche, bientôt la jupe vint rejoindre le cache-cœur et le maudit ravisseur au sol.

La jeune femme était bien décider a ne pas le laisser prendre l'avantage, après tout, elle devait lui prouver qu'elle n'était plus la pauvre gamine fragile qu'il avait connu par le passé et ainsi donc elle rabaissa sa jambe et tout en continuant de l'embrasser passionnément, elle envoya ses deux assistantes pour évaluer l'état de son amant.

Les alliés de Sakura glissèrent le long du torse de Sasuke et arrivèrent sur un lieu où encore aucunes de leurs congénères n'était venu.

Elle ouvrèrent lentement une barrière, Sakura vains leur prêter main forte et sans aucun ménagement, elles ôtèrent cette stupide chose de ses gonds.

Sasuke sentit l'air partout sur lui…son amie avait été un peu trop distraite a son goût, mais cela dit, il ne pouvait pas lui reprocher car a présent, elle se était dans une position qu'il trouvait plus que plaisante.

Elle releva la tête et se trouva nez à nez avec une étrange créature qui semblait être entre la vie et la mort, et ayant suivit pendant cinq années l'enseignement du V Hokage, elle avait acquit toutes les techniques relatives aux soins, elle était devenue une medic-nin !

Mais là, elle devait bien admettre qu'elle ne savait pas trop quoi faire, dans aucun de ses enseignements, son senseï n'avait évoquer ce genre de créature.

Elle se sentait désemparer ! Que faire ? Cette petite chose étrange réclamait de l'aide, c'était évident ! Comment faire ?

N'écoutant que son cœur, elle approcha ses mains et tenta de l'apprivoiser, a sa grande surprise, elle semblait apprécier les marques d'affections et mieux encore la jeune medic-nin était maintenant convaincu que c'était ce genre de soins qui convenait le mieux a cette pauvre bête.

Cette dernière a mesure des gestes précautionneux grandissait et Sakura satisfaite approfondit ses soins en devenant de plus en plus tendres, bientôt ses mains ne suffirent plus.

La créature allait de mieux en mieux et au dessus d'elle, la jeune femme entendait le souffle rauque de son ami, selon toutes vraisemblances, lui aussi bénéficiait de ce traitement de faveur.

Il l'obligea a stopper court a ses gestes et a remonter a sa hauteur, il savait ce qui se passerait et ne voulait pas la contrarier ; toujours est-il qu'elle était satisfaite de son travail et elle n'était pas la seule, le jeune shinobi quand a lui affichait un sourire qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas.

Ils échangèrent un nouveau baiser et Sasuke de plus en plus impatient de rendre la pareille a sa partenaire, l'entraîna là où ils seraient plus confortablement installer, mais finalement ce fut le plancher de la pièce qui fut solliciter, la première option était sans doute pour eux, trop étroite pour exprimer avec toute la distinction qui s'impose leur passion.

Une nouvelle mission fut imposée à Sasuke, cette mission reposait essentiellement sur une rumeur.

Il devait percer le mystère de « la source légendaire », cette mission était bien plus périlleuse et nécessitait par conséquent d'agir en équipe dans une discipline parfaite, Sasuke le savait : la moindre erreur pouvait être fatale !

Le jeune shinobi prit la tête de l'unité et dirigea ses coéquipiers d'une main de fer, le premier partirait en reconnaissance des lieux, lui le suivrait de près et le second clôturait le cortège.

Les instructions données, le travail allait pouvoir commencer.

Ils se dirigèrent lentement en direction de cette terre mystérieuse où se trouvait selon les informations que le chef d'équipe avait pus glaner par ci, par là, cette fameuse source, celle-ci offrait ses secrets a condition de trouver la parade adéquat.

Sasuke fit de son mieux pour diriger son équipe, il voulait connaître les secrets de cette légende, le premier membre de l'équipe arriva devant « la terre promise », mais un rempart de tissu blanc en bloquait l'accès, fort heureusement sa faiblesse était plus que déconcertante et très vite il tomba.

Il entama sous l'ordre de son chef des recherches poussé et la réponse a la question : « sommes-nous sur la bonne voie ? » ne se fit pas attendre, au contraire l'état des lieux indiquait clairement que leur but n'était plus très loin.

Le premier membre de l'unité écarta deux remparts et entra dans un genre de tunnel plutôt étroit, a ce moment même Sakura se cambra et aida de son mieux son ami au son d'une voix étrangler par quelques souffles qu'elle ne parvenait a dissimuler.

Sasuke sourit et pris la place de son coéquipier, a peine avait-il commencer l'opération qu'il ne pouvait qu'effectuer en solo, qu'il entendit Sakura hurler son nom, il envoya donc ses deux partenaires la rassurer par le biais de quelques caresses.

Il remonta doucement vers elle et l'embrassa tendrement.

Il échangèrent un regard, puis un sourire et finalement elle lui ouvrit le chemin vers son jardin secret, celui était encore clos et lui seul en possédait la clef ; cette clef, il la tenait bien en main et avec une infinie délicatesse, il l'introduisit dans la serrure et tenta d'ouvrir la porte mais celle-ci opposait une petite résistance, ainsi donc il pris l'initiative de l'enfoncer, a cet instant précis, Sakura se cramponna a lui et poussa un petit cri de douleur.

Il la regarda, elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure et une larme coula sur sa joue.

Est-ce que ça va ? Je suis désolé…

C'est rien…continues…ne t'arrêtes pas…

Tu es sure ?

oui…

A ces mots, il poursuivi son entreprise et pénétra dans ce jardin encore vierge, Sakura de son coter semblait se rétablir peu a peu et bientôt elle pus l'accompagner dans leur périple.

Le jeune shinobi n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il faisait et encore moins d'où il devait aller, il avançait puis revenait sur ses pas, visiblement perdu.

Son amie tenta de le guider a travers son jardin encore inconnu d'elle même et lui prit bien garde de ne pas abîmer la plus belle fleur, mais cette petite promenade se révéla comme étant le pire des parcours du combattant et bientôt, ils finirent par s'écrouler la respiration saccadée et leur corps ruisselant de sueur.

Bien que tout cela fût réjouissant, ils ne purent s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de contrariété, en effet leur but ultime était encore très loin de porter.

Il fallait en conclure que ce genre de chose s'atteignait à force d'entraînements très poussés ou tout simplement qu'il s'agissait d'une légende insondable, au même titre que la quête du Graal pour le roi Arthur.

Sasuke roula sur le coté, suivi de près par Sakura qui vint se lover contre lui, soudain son regard fut attiré par le cerisier qui avait capter l'attention de son amant quelque temps plus tôt, ce cerisier avait quelque chose de particulier, a cet instant, il perdit sa dernière fleur.

* * *

J'avait promis un lemon, voilà qui est fait, ça vous a plu? pitié dites-moi, que mes explications sont assez claires! j'ai voulu vraiment sortir de l'ordinaire, j'espère que j'en ait pas trop fait..." 

pourriez-vous s'il vous plaît noter mon lemon sur une échelle de 1 à 10 et me donner un commentaire? (bon ou mauvais, peu m'importe)

je laisse mon mail, pour ceux qui lisent sans être enregister et qui aimerait laisser un commentaire : samanthajedusor (sur hot mail et finnisez pas "point com", désolée de pas mettre l'adresse complète, ça veut pas passer quand je publie --


	8. Chapter 8

merci pour vos mails, comment ça fait plaisir! par contre, lepervers, laisse moi te dire que tu porte bien ton pseudo et que très sincèrement, ce n'est pas une scène de sexe que j'ai voulu transmettre, mais bien autre chose enfin bref, je ne vais pas m'étendre sur le sujet lol

Désolée pour le retard de publication, mais en ce moment je suis en gros mode Shikamaru lol gomeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen!

bon bah sinon voici la suite, ça y est Sasuke et Sakura sont ensembles, maintenant, faut juste savoir comment ça se déroulera pour eux!

Dans ce chapitre, il y a une révèlation sur les origines de Naruto (mais bon rien de trop surprennant lol) et pour résumer, je dirait que le malheur des uns, fait le bonheur des autres...

**

* * *

**

Quatre mois s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'ils s'étaient enfin trouver, ils étaient complètement heureux, enfin selon lui, pour elle tout était différent.

Quand leur relation fut révélée au grand jour, tous les potins de Konoha en furent alimentés, certains villageois s'inquiétaient sérieusement pour la jeune Kunoïchi, « la pauvre petite va encore souffrir à cause de lui » et d'autres ne se gênaient pas pour la qualifier de traîtresse, de menteuse ou bien encore de traînée… « Ça lui allait bien tout ces beaux discours lors de la réunion, comme quoi la mort d'Orochimaru et son retour n'était qu'un leurre ! »

Ino Yamanaka faisait partis de ces gens là, elle ne perdait jamais une occasion de la critiquer bien qu'elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour être à sa place.

Elle enviait follement Sakura d'avoir réussit a séduire Sasuke et elle était d'autant plus furieuse, quand elle vit ses espoirs de conquérir Kiba Inuzuka réduit à néant. « Comment oses t-il me faire ça ! » se plaignit-elle un jour à un Shikamaru Nara son ami et coéquipier « qu'est-ce qui peut bien lui trouver ! Hein ! Ho! Shikamaru ! Tu m'écoutes ! » « Oui, oui, je t'écoutes » avait répondu celui-ci d'un air nonchalant, la vérité ce qu'il aurait préférer ce jour là ne jamais la croiser. « Je te jure, rien que d'y penser, j'ai envie de vomir ! Et je ne suis pas la seule à le penser, Tenten aussi ! »

Ino n'avait pas entièrement tort, mais dans le cas de Tenten, c'était beaucoup plus sérieux, elle souffrait vraiment, car contrairement à la kunoïchi blonde, elle l'aimait, oui elle aimait vraiment Neji Hyuuga.

Personne n'arrivait à comprendre son désarroi, bien sur, il était de vérité commune qu'elle vouait une grande admiration pour le jeune Hyuuga, mais rien de plus, car il fallait bien le dire Tenten n'avait absolument rien de féminin, elle était ce que l'on avait coutume d'appeler « un garçon manqué ».

A l'heure où les jeunes femmes de son âge couraient les boutiques et se paraient des plus beaux atouts, elle s'entraînait sans relâche et entretenait soigneusement tout son arsenal qui se composait de shurikens, kunaïs, lances ou encore de katanas.

Pourtant, comme tout le monde, elle avait un cœur et comme tout le monde, elle avait des sentiments.

Elle passait ses journées à pleurer, elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle ne serait jamais qu'une amie pour lui, elle ne pouvait pas croire que jamais, il ne pourrait partager ses sentiments.

Son malheur était d'autant plus grand, quandun jour, elle le vit arpenter les rues de Konoha, main dans la main avec son amant.

Elle n'était pas la seule à souffrir, la santé de Tsunade s'était dégradée de jour en jour.

Son visage d'habitude d'apparence juvénile grâce aux nombreux jutsus médicaux qu'elle utilisait pour renouveler ses cellules, révélait aujourd'hui son âge bien avancé, il était blême et complètement décharnée, chaque partie de son crâne se dessinait sous sa peau, ses yeux vitreux se perdaient au fond de leur orbite.

Ses cheveux ternes et blancs par endroits tombaient tristement sur ses épaules et sur sa poitrine qui n'avait aujourd'hui, plus rien d'attrayante et ce depuis longtemps (c'était d'ailleurs ce qu'avait remarquer Jiraiya en premier lieu), la légendaire Tsunade n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même.

Ses crises de toux se répétaient plus fréquemment, le sol de son bureau était jonché de mouchoirs en ensanglantés et elle interdisait a quiconque y compris Chizune et Sakura d'y pénétrer, mais cette interdiction, Jiraiya n'y prêtait aucunement l'attention et ainsi donc un matin, il apprit la vérité.

C'était au mois de septembre, il venait la voir comme à son habitude et il la vit agenouiller sur le sol, prise par une nouvelle crise de toux.

Elle leva un visage blême, suant et maculé de sang vers son visiteur, celui-ci accouru auprès d'elle complètement paniqué ses soupçons furent fondés : Tsunade était bel et bien malade.

Tsunade ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? Dis le moi !

Ce n'est rien ! va t'en ! Rétorqua t-elle

Rien ! Tu te moques de moi ou quoi ! Je ne suis pas idiot, j'ai bien remarqué ton état ! Dis moi ce que tu as ! Dis le moi !

Elle lui jeta un regard implorant et éclata en sanglot, elle lui devait la vérité, après tout ils se connaissaient depuis plus de quarante ans.

Je…je…Jiraiya…je…Elle se jeta dans ses bras, laissa sa colère et sa tristesse sortir d'un seul coup et poursuivi dans un chuchotement…je…je vais…mourir…

Le cheval fou de Konoha se recula, la saisi par les épaules et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

Quoi ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Quel que soit le mal dont tu souffres, il y a forcément un remède !

Il n'y en a pas…c'est un virus proche de la tuberculose, mais...beaucoup plus fulgurant et très rare…je suis le cinquième cas…répertorié en trente ans…c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il n'existe aucun remède…aucun chercheur ne veut perdre du temps et de l'argent pour trouver un…

Comment as-tu attrapé un truc pareil !

Une potion…une potion pour le renouvellement des cellules mammaires…mes jutsu ne suffisaient plus…et mélanger avec l'alcool…je suis condamnée…

Non ! Dis moi que c'est faux ! Si tu t'en vas qui vas m'empêcher d'espionner les demoiselles aux bains publics ! Et en plus je perdrait ma plus grande source d'inspiration...il pria pour que tout ceci ne soit qu'une mauvaise plaisanterie, mais le regard de la sannin lui fit comprendre qu'elle était sérieuse…combien ? Combien…de temps te restes t-il ?

Environ six mois, lui répondit-elle dans un souffle

Alors comptes sur moi, pour en faire les plus beaux de ta vie !

Je ne veux qu'une chose…céder ma place à Naruto…je le veux le voir devenir Hokage…je veux le voir marcher dans les traces son père, il lui ressemble tellement…je veux voir son rêve se réalisé et plus que tout…je veux le voir épouser Sakura…

Je peut te garantir ton premier vœu, mais malheureusement le second me semble compromis, lui est avec Hinata et elle avec l'autre.

Il ne resterons pas ensembles, j'en suis sure, ils finiront bien par se rendre comptes de leur sentiment ou on le fera comprendre…

Tsunade, ne rêves pas trop, tu connais mieux quiconque Sakura et tu sais très bien, qu'il n'y qu'Uchiwa pour elle.

Il faut réunir le conseil au plus vite, je veux que dans deux semaines naruto prenne ma place.

Tu crois vraiment que les habitants accepteront de le voir devenir Hokage ?

Tu oublis qui était son père !

Je sais très bien qui il était, j'ai été son professeur pendant des années et je suis toujours celui de son fils ; mais franchement, je doute que les gens acceptent comme Hokage quelqu'un qui porte en lui Kyubi et surtout quelqu'un d'aussi jeune, il a tout juste dix-huit ans et très entre nous il est encore très dissipé.

Je me fiche de tout ça ! Il est le fils de Yondaime cette place lui revient pour ainsi dire de droit !

L'énervement lui déclancha un nouvelle crise de toux plus violente que les autres, elle porta en vitesse sa main devant sa bouche.

Jiraiya lui lança un regard où se mélangeaient la pitié et la compassion, elle releva la tête et constata la présence d'un joli caillot de sang au creux de sa main.

Il faut réunir le conseil au plus vite…va prévenir Naruto, tout de suite, s'il te plaît…je ne suis en état de le faire…

Très bien, j'y vais de ce pas, reposes toi.

TOC TOC TOC !

Naruto ! On a frappé.

Encore une minute, s'il te plaît, je suis fatigué. Répondit celui-ci encore endormi

_Naruto ! Ouvres, c'est Jiraiya, j'ai un message urgent de la part de Tsunade a te transmettre !_

C'est ton senseï !

S'il te plaît, Hinata, dis lui de s'en aller…, j'ai encore envie de dormir….

Mais, je…l'embarra de la jeune femme était compréhensible, comment le sannin allait-il réagir en la voyant ouvrir la porte du jeune homme de si bon matin ? Le connaissant, il y aurait tout a parié que les pensées les plus douteuses traverseraient son esprit et se retrouveraient bientôt écrites noir sur blanc.

TOC TOC TOC ! L'insistance du visiteur, se faisant de plus en plus ressentir, elle décida finalement de surmonter sa gêne et de répondre.

Elle ouvrit la porte avec un visage couleur pivoine et parvint à lâcher entre quelques bégaiement un vague « bonjour, maître Jiraiya », ce dernier a la vue de la jeune femme ne pus s'empêcher comme de bien entendu d'imaginer la nuit agiter de deux jeunes gens.

Où est-il ?

heu….il…il…dort en…encore….

Voyez vous ça, même avec le chakra du démon renard Mr Uzumaki n'est pas capable de se remettre de sa nuit ? répondit-il avec amusement

A cette réponse, Hinata aurait donné n'importe quoi, pour se trouver n'importe où sauf ici.

Il se dirigea vers la chambre et se pencha sur le lit pour réveiller son élève, mais…

HAAAAAAAAAAA ! LACHES MOI! JE T'AI DEJA DIT QUE JE N'AIMAIS PAS LA COMPAGNIE DES HOMMES !

Naruto se réveilla en sursaut et constata la pire des horreurs, il tenait son maître par le cou et a en croire la tête de celui-ci, il l'avait pris pour sa chère et tendre.

KYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAA ! ERO SENNIN !QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FAITES DANS MOIN LIT !

Hinata, était sous le choc, cela faisait deux fois en cinq ans qu'elle était le témoin direct de ce genre de malheureux accident pour Naruto ; la première fois, c'était avec Sasuke avant la répartition en équipe de trois, ce jour là, Sakura avait fait une brillante démonstration de sa maîtrise du taïjutsu.

Tu crois peut-être que ça m'enchante ! Il lui flanqua un coup de poing sur le crâne et reprit….bon trêve de plaisanterie, si je suis ici, c'est parce que j'ai quelque chose de très important à te dire et le mieux est de t'asseoir.

Il lui expliqua la raison de sa venue et contrairement à ce qu'il avait prévu, son élève ne sauta pas de joie au contraire, il était choqué et n'osait rien dire.

Devant son silence, son maître continua :

Il y a autre chose que dois également savoir, quelque chose de très important sur tes origines…ta mère comme tu le sais est morte en couche et ton père….ton père était celui qui…il y a dix huit ans, a terrasser le démon renard a neuf queues.

Celui qui…vous voulez parler du….hésita t-il

Oui, je veux parler de Yondaime, le 4ème Hokage, c'était lui ton père.

Le jeune shinobi parut comme électrifié. Comment était-ce possible ? Le 4ème, son père ?

Vous êtes sur de ce que vous raconter ? Si c'est le cas, pourquoi aurait-il scellé Kyubi en moi ?

Je suis parfaitement sur de ce que j'avance, Yondaime a été mon élève pendant des années.

Et pourquoi a-t-il scellé cette saleté démon en toi ? Tout simplement, parce qu'il savait qu'une fois qu'il l'aurait fait, il ne survivrait pas…en scellant l'esprit de Kyubi en toi, il t'offrait un bel avenir, seulement, les habitants de Konoha ne t'on jamais vu sous cet angle, pour eux tu était ce démon et rien d'autre.

Naruto n'en revenait pas, ainsi donc il était le fils du plus illustre des Hokages ! Un long silence s'installa dans la pièce pendant le quel, Hinata se remettait peu a peu de sa surprise. Elle savait que Naruto abritait l'esprit du démon renard, (elle l'avait apprit a surprenant un conversation entre son père et un autre membre de son clan), mais pas qu'il était le fils du 4ème ; Jiraiya, lui observait attentivement son élève qui profitait de ce silence pour bien analyser toutes les affirmations de son senseï. Quand tout à coup, il se redressa et fonça nu pieds et en pyjama, vers la porte d'entrée.

Il faut que j'aille la voir !

Qui ? Tsunade ?

Non, Sakura !...Hinata baissa la tête et laissa discrètement ses larmes coulées, elle venait de comprendre quelque chose….Il faut que je lui apprenne la nouvelle moi-même, avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne le fasse ! Elle est très attachée à la vieille et je ne me le pardonnerait jamais de ne pas avoir été là au moment où elle en avait le plus besoin.

Sur ce il sorti et se dirigea en courant vers la maison de Sasuke.

Il se mit a tambouriner de toutes ses forces sur la porte, le maître des lieux lui ouvrit et avant même qu'il eut le temps de lui demander les raisons de sa venue, Naruto était déjà auprès de Sakura.

Il avait décidé de lui annoncer la partie la plus positive de la nouvelle, qui eut pour effet de pousser la jeune femme à son cou, mais ce fut de courte durée, cette dernière se recula brusquement la mine grave.

Ce qui veut dire que…Tsunade sama…demanda t-elle la voix serrer.

Oui…lui répondit-il dans un souffle

Elle fondis en larmes et se crispa à son cou de son ami qui à cet instant aurait donné tout ce qu'il avait pour prendre sa douleur, elle avait mal, tellement mal ! Il serra contre lui comme il l'avait fait trois ans auparavant, quand, elle eut perdu sa première mère.

Je suis là, ma jolie fleur…ça va aller….ne t'inquiètes pas…je suis avec toi…

Non loin de là, Sasuke resta silencieux comme a son habitude, il les observait….lui aussi avait compris quelque chose.

* * *

hoho! Qu'est-ce que Sasuke et Hinata ont compris?Naruto bientot hokage et Tsunade proche de la tombe! ...dénoument au prochain et dernier chapitre...préparez-vous a êtres suppris!


	9. Chapter 9

kyyyyyaaaaaa! merci pour vos rewiews Athenais et mi-chan, merki merki merki merki pour vos rewiews sur le lemon

bon je vais pas vous embèté plus longtemps avec du blabla et je vous laisse en compagnie du neuvième et dernier chapitre...bah vi déja...TT

**

* * *

**

Durant les deux semaines passées, Le conseil avait été réunit et malgré quelques contestataires menés par une poigne de fer par Hiashi Hyuuga (son mépris pour le jeune ninja avait décupler, quand, sa fille avait mis fin a sa relation avec ce dernier. Elle lui avait, pourtant, longuement expliqué qu'elle était la seule responsable, mais il avait bien compris qu'elle voulait le protéger), la réponse fut favorable et dans une semaine Naruto Uzumaki deviendrait rokudaime !

Pendant tout ce temps, le futur Hokage et sa meilleure amie avaient passé le plus clair de leur temps ensembles.

Lui, qui en temps normal se montrait particulièrement exubérant, était entrer dans une nervosité incontrôlable, il ne mangeait presque rien et ses nuits étaient ponctuées de rêves où le peuple de Konoha le rejetaient en ne cessant de le comparer a son père.

« Tu n'es pas digne d'être a cette place » « comment a ton pu te décerner ce titre ! » « Tu n'es qu'un rater ! » « Tu fais honte à la mémoire de ton père ! ».

Toutes ses nuits étaient semblables, heureusement Sakura était revenue vivre avec lui pour l'aider au maximum durant toute cette période.

Ils avaient repris leur anciennes habitudes : ils prenaient leur repas ensembles, se baladait ensembles main dans la main et dormait aussi ensembles.

Tout ceci n'était pas sans déplaire a Sasuke qui voyait d'un très mauvais œil cette relation ambiguë et contrairement a Hinata, lui ne s'effacerait pas, il n'avait pas passer cinq longues années loin de celle qu'il avait toujours aimé pour la voir finir dans les bras de celui qu'il ne considérait plus, désormais, comme un simple rival, mais comme un ennemi !

Le grand jour arriva vite, trop vite au goût de Naruto, c'était pourtant celui dont il avait toujours rêvé, mais, il ne sentait pas prêt, il n'était pas prêt à assumer toutes ces responsabilités !

Il faisait les cent pas dans ce qui allait devenir d'ici peu de temps son bureau, il s'y était enfermer loin de la foule, loin du bruit et surtout loin de ceux qui doutaient encore de lui.

Naruto ? Tu es là ? C'est moi, c'est Sakura…

Il lui ouvrit la porte très volontiers, elle était encore la seule personne qu'il voulait voir.

Est-ce que ça va ? Lui demanda t-elle en repoussant la porte derrière elle.

Il lui répondit d'un regard éloquent, bien sur elle savait qu'il était inutile de poser la question, mais rien d'autres ne lui venait à l'esprit.

Il recommença a tourner en rond et a ruminé ses sombres pensées, quand, elle lui saisi vivement les mains.

Calmes toi, ça va aller…ne t'en fait pas, tu es fait pour ça…tu as travailler dur et c'est ton rêve…

J'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur…tu les entendu lors du conseil…

Elle ramassa sa coiffe de Hokage et lui posa sur la tête ; inconsciemment ses bras étaient arrivés sur ses épaules et elle ne put s'empêcher de le serrer dans ses bras.

Calmes toi…lui murmura t-elle…je suis là, je suis avec toi…ne les écoutes pas, tu seras le plus grand des Hokages…Tsunade sama, n'aurais jamais abdiqué en ta faveur, si tu n'avais pas les compétences requises…ce n'est pas que pour honorer la mémoire de ton père qu'elle la fait, non c'est parce que tu es le rokudaime.

Il répondit à son étreinte et l'embrassa dans le cou.

Qu'est-ce que je ferait sans toi ?

Pas grand-chose.

Je t'aime, ma jolie fleur…

Je t'aime aussi mon kitsune…

Je dérange peut-être !

Ils se retournèrent et virent Sasuke les bras croisés adosser contre l'encadrement de la porte, visiblement énerver.

Non, pas du tout Sasuke kun…nous…nous…balbutia Sakura

Je t'attends dans le couloir ! Coupa t-il en regagnant le lieu dit.

Je dois te laisser…dit –elle au 6ème, la tête basse, elle l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue et ajouta en souriant « c'est toi et moi, et personne d'autre »

Je veux savoir ! C'est lui ou moi !

Quoi ?

Ne joues pas l'innocente, Sakura ! Il va falloir que tu choisisses, entre lui et moi !

Mais de quoi tu parles ? Naruto, n'est qu'un ami rien de plus ! Comment, peux-tu m'imposer un tel choix !

Un ami ! Tu te fous de moi ou quoi ! Tu crois peut-être que je n'ai rien remarqué ! Votre façon de vous regardez, de vous touchez et surtout de vous parlez ! Tu lui dis « je t'aime » ! Et a moi, moi qui suis ton petit ami…enfin, encore que, j'en doute sérieusement, tu ne me l'as jamais dit !

Mais…je…

Si tu m'aimes vraiment, dis le moi ! Prouves le moi !...il s'approcha d'elle, l'embrassa fougueusement et posa ses mains sur les endroits stratégiques du corps de la jeune femme. Elle le repoussa violement.

Mais, qu'est-ce qui te prends ! Tu es devenu fou !

Dis le moi ! Prouve le moi ! Ici et maintenant !

Elle lui jeta un regard d'incompréhension et partit en courant vers la sortie la plus proche.

La cérémonie débuta et Naruto s'approcha sur le bord du mont hokage, encourager par Tsunade et de Gaara qui était présent pour l'occasion, il aurait préférer s'endormir plutôt que de manquer ça.

Il salua la foule d'un geste fébrile en souriant nerveusement, il avait l'impression que Kyubi s'amusait à lui ronger les entrailles.

Il jeta des regards furtifs, la seule personne qu'il voulait voir plus que tout n'était pas là. Où était-elle ? Que faisait-elle ? Pourquoi n'était-elle pas présente pour le jour le plus important de sa vie ? Tout d'un coup, il la vit en sa compagnie, mais pourquoi ressentait-il a cet instant présent, une vague de jalousie monter en lui ? Il savait pertinemment qu'ils étaient ensembles. Alors pourquoi ce sentiment ?

Il ferma les yeux et souffla pour se redonner du courage, il les rouvrit et aperçu Shikamaru Nara en compagnie de Temari la sœur de Gaara, Ino Yamanaka qui toisait du regard le couple que formait deux hommes : Neji Hyuuga et Kiba Inuzuka.

Plus loin Tenten semblait se remettre peu à peu de sa dépression, Lee quand a lui affichait un sourire de fierté et pris la pose "nice guy", après tout, c'est lui-même qui lui avait dit, qu'a force de travail, un raté pouvait devancer un génie et non loin d'eux Hinata se tenait auprès d'un Shino Aburame qui ne semblait pas perturbé par une foule de plus en plus dense et excité.

La vue de tout ces gens lui redonna le courage nécessaire et se souvenant de la promesse qu'il avait fait à Tenten, il y a quelques mois de cela, il lança sa coiffe en l'air en hurlant :

QUE CETTE JOURNEE DEVIENNE OFFICIELLEMENT CELLE DE « LA RAMEN PARTY »! MR ICHIRAKU, VOUS ETES A COMPTER DE CE JOUR, LE CUISINIER DE KONOHA ! »

La foule applaudit a tout rompre, il était heureux son rêve venait de devenir réalité, pourtant son cœur n'était pas entièrement à la fête….il manquait quelque chose.

Lors du banquet, le jeune rokudaime commençait à se sentir à l'étroit au milieu de tout ce protocole, les anciens du village ne cessaient de lui jeté de regard en biais guettant ainsi la moindre erreur.

Des hommes se présentaient a lui en exhibant leur fille en âge de se marier, celles-ci ne disaient rien, en général ces stupides morceaux de viande se contentaient d'afficher un sourire niai, la rumeur concernant sa rupture amoureuse eut un effet boule de neige aux milieu des convives et en l'espace d'une soirée, il était devenu le parti le plus intéressant du pays.

Il étouffait, ses oreilles bourdonnaient et dans sa tête raisonnaient divers compliments sans saveur ; il avait besoin de se sentir seul, il sortit, bien entendu pas aussi discrètement qu'il l'aurait souhaité (deux anbus insistèrent pour l'accompagner, mais en vain, il voulait être seul).

Ce soir là, le ciel de Konoha affichait une mine aussi maussade que celle de Naruto, il avait troqué ses habituelles teintes ambrées pour des coloris plus sombres, l'atmosphère était tout aussi pesante que tout ce cérémonial.

Il marcha la tête basse, quand tout à coup, les échos d'une violente dispute le tirèrent de ses pensées…il y avait bel et bien de l'orage dans l'air.

NE RECOMMENCES PAS S'IL TE PLAÎT !

MAIS, C'EST TOI QUI ES EN TORT ! DIS LE MOI ! DIS MOI QUE TU M'AIMES !

Il reconnu très distinctement les voix de Sakura et Sasuke, il s'approcha d'un pas engagé vers eux.

Est-ce que tout vabien ?...

Sasuke se retourna rapidement lui.

Tiens ! Le grand Naruto daigne se joindre aux communs des mortels !

L'intéressé resta interdit devant cette remarque et fixa son interlocuteur avec incompréhension.

Bien ! Puisque nous sommes réunis ici tous les trois, nous allons pouvoir mettre les choses au clair une bonne fois pour toutes ! Poursuivit Sasuke en tournant dangereusement autour de son hokage.

De quoi tu parles ? demanda calmement celui-ci.

DE…DE QUOI JE PARLE ! TU OSES ME POSES LA QUESTION ! SI, TU L'IGNORES VRAIMENT, DEMANDES LUI A ELLE ! Rétorqua t-il en désignant la jeune femme du doigt

Naruto se tourna vers son amie qui tenta de dire quelque chose, mais sans succès, devant son silence, le jeune Uchiwa bouscula volontairement son rival.

Ne fais pas ça, Sasuke ! N'oublis pas que tu es toujours en sursit !

TIENS DONC ! ET QU'ALLEZ-VOUS FAIRE HOKAGE SAMA ! ME TUER ! ME PRENDRE CELLE QUE J'AIME NE TE SUFFIT PAS !

Je ne t'ais rien pris ! Répondit-il calmement

A D'AUTRES ! N'ESSAYES PAS DE ME FAIRE CROIRE, QUE TU AS VECUT TROIS ANS AUPRES D'UNE FILLE COMME ELLE ET QU'IL NE S'EST JAMAIS RIEN PASSER !

Il n'y jamais rien eut entre Sakura et moi ! Je la respecte trop pour tenter quoi que ce soit !

Sasuke laissa échapper un rire de dément et l'immobilisa contre un mur.

Ainsi donc le grand rokudaime ne sait rien…lui chuchota t-il…tu ne sais pas ce dont elle capable de faire…il ferma les yeux et laissa apparaître un sourire malsain…tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que tu as raté, elle est très douée de ses mains…Il plaqua une de ses mains sur l'entre jambe de Naruto et le massa…très douée même !

Ce dernier ne compris pas ce qui se passait, quand à Sakura, elle était sous le choc et tremblait comme une feuille.

L'héritier du sharingan était devenu complètement fou, il sortit un kunaï de l'étui de sa victime et lui fourra dans la main.

QU'EST-CE QUE TU ATTENDS ! TUES-MOI !

Le ciel se mit a grondé et soudain la pluie fit son apparition.

Naruto sentit le chakra du démon renard afflué en lui, il lança le kunaï a terre et lui assena un violent coup de poing.

Son adversaire accusa le coup et se rua sur lui comme un véritable sauvage.

Ils enchaînèrent plusieurs coups sous les cris horrifiés de Sakura, il était évident, que l'issu de ce combat serait fatal pour l'un des deux.

Sasuke anticipa la moindre attaque de son opposant avec l'aide du sharingan, plus le combat durait plus Kyubi se faisait ressentir « _laisses moi sortir ! Sans mon aide, tu es condamné ! », _le porteur refusa catégoriquement, il voulait combattre son plus grand rival sans l'aide du démon ! Il utilisa le « kage bushin no jutsu » et cinq autres Naruto apparurent, ils entourèrent Sasuke qui avait préalablement préparé un chidori digne de ce nom.

Il s'élança sur les sosies de son adversaire qui contre toutes attentes encaissèrent difficilement un coup qui pouvait terrasser un véritable être humain.

Profitant de sa surprise, ils l'immobilisèrent et Naruto lui présenta un rasengan qu'il arrivait désormais a formé sans l'aide d'un double.

La respiration haletante, il saisi Sasuke par le col et lui lança un regard furieux, celui-ci avec un sourire de dément, lui dit :

Tu n'es pas Hokage pour rien…allez ! Achèves moi !...tu en crèves d'envie ! Je le sais ! Venges-toi !

Naruto referma son poing et mit fin au rasengan.

Quand je vois ce qu'elle a fait de toi ! Je n'en aie aucune envie ! Tu avais raison, toi et moi sommes trop différent pour être ami…le Sasuke que j'ai connu est mort, il y a bien longtemps ! Te tuer ne servirait a rien ! Pars…pars très loin et ne reviens jamais !

Il le lâcha violement et se laissa tomber en arrière, Sasuke essuya sa bouche du revers de sa main.

On se retrouvera Hokage sama!...il lui lança un sourire mauvais et parti en courant vers la sortie du village

Sakura s'approchad'un pas tibubantvers son ami et s'agenouilla devant lui sous une pluie battante.

Naruto…je suis tellement désolée…je… parvint-elle a sortir entre deux sanglots.

Il lui saisi la nuque et colla son front contre le sien.

Non, c'est moi…j'aurais du me rendre compte de mes sentiments pour toi plus tôt...je...

Ils se regardèrent un instant et comme dans un accord commun, ils échangèrent un doux baiser, qui ne tarda pas à se transformer en un baiser passionné ponctué par de véritables « je t'aime ».

Ils regagnèrent leur maison, main dans la main et refermèrent la porte sur leur amour enfin révèlé.

Le lendemain matin, Naruto l'observa, elle dormait paisiblement sur le ventre.

Il se pencha vers elle et la serra dans ses bras...il savait désormais que son bonheur était complet.

* * *

Bon bah voilà, maintenant vous savez comment j'imagine l'avenir de l'équipe 7...désolée pour les fans du sasuXsaku...mais, malgré le fait que moi même, je le suis aussi, je reste lucide quand au capacités a aimer de Sasuke. 

pour moi, sasuXsaku est un couple plus de l'ordre charnel et sakuXnaru est un couple qui quant a lui, plus de l'ordre sentimental.

tel que la fin se déroule, je me rends compte qu'une suite est sous entendue, donc, quand j'aurait du temps, je verrait a écrire "dis le moi tome 2"

sur ce, je vous laisse et je vous dit a bientot dans une prochaine fic, en ce moment, je suis en train d'écrire un one-shot kurenaiXasuma et peut-être aussi un one-shot sasuXneji (j'adore ce couple et j'ai été tristement surprise de voir qu'aucune fic n'avait été écrite exclusivement sur eux TT)

BISOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUS!


End file.
